


Some Things Never Change

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendly reminder to the fandom, Gen, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Some Spoilers, Their Love is Not Fragile, True Love, Unconditional Love, snow sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Despite major changes in their lives, Anna and Elsa reflect on what has remained the same - the things that matter most.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	Some Things Never Change

_Some things never change..._

Like how your hair always looks so gorgeous and fluffy.

And how your hair always has that wild look when you wake up in the morning.

Your presence comes with a pleasant chill that reminds me of the best of winter.

You always light up a room with your enthusiasm and your smile.

Your smile is the most precious thing in the world, and I would do anything to make it permanent on your face.

As would I, dear sister.

Sadly, things have changed.

Yes, many things are different now.

I have to force myself to get up early in the morning now.

I can sleep as late as I want - though I don't really like doing so regularly.

I have to attend boring council meetings.

I have to tend to the spirits of the Forest.

Paperwork can be dull.

So can wandering around a big forest with nothing to do.

But all things considered, can I really complain? We are doing our best.

Yes, we are. It's been hard at times, but we are doing just fine.

I can still count on you to assist me when the council or dignitaries give me a hard time.

And I can always count on you to lift my spirits when old ghosts return to haunt me.

Same here. You always know what to say.

You took the words right out of my mouth.

When the nightmares came, you were there for me.

I will always come home for you when that happens.

And when yours came back...

It was difficult, but I would come to you for comfort.

Too bad I can't travel up north as easily.

True, but Arendelle is our home.

_And that has never changed._

You know what else never changes?

What?

Our love for snowmen.

If you stopped asking me to build a snowman, I would say someone has replaced my sister and go searching for you.

Awww! You would do that?

I told you: I would travel miles and miles, and I would follow any star. I'd go almost any place if it's any place you are.

And I would do the same. If only I had a magical water horse to take me as fast as yours does.

Oh my precious little sister, you never fail to amuse me.

And you never cease to disgust me with your fondness for pickled herring. Bleh!

Well, your chocolate-eating powers are a sight to behold.

But I'll always - well, usually - share some with you.

And for that, I am grateful.

You still have your love of math.

Geometry, specifically. And you still love romantic fairy tales.

You always liked to have tea in a quiet place, and you still do so when you visit.

You always liked a picnic with your family, and we have one when the weather is good.

At least you can craft an ice gazebo when the rain falls!

And you are more than happy to join me with a book and quietly sit by my side when I just need some peace and quiet.

You are so poised and graceful, sister.

And you are energetic and such a free-spirit, dear sister.

Yet you have never seemed so happy and free.

And it brings tears to my eyes to see you acting so regally as the queen you were meant to be.

We really have changed, haven't we?

Yes, we have. But that is to be expected with time.

I suppose so.

But you are correct.

About what?

Some things never change.

Like how much I love you?

Yes, Anna. But there is something else that has never changed. And never will.

What's that, Elsa?

You have the warmest hugs.

Awww, and you do too!

_Some things never change._

I love you, Elsa. Forever.

I love you, Anna. Always.


End file.
